Madurez
by cielphantomville
Summary: La madurez no se refleja en el tomar decisiones acertadas, sino en vivir con las ya tomadas aun y cuando no sean acertadas


_Madurez_

**Resumen**

_La madurez no se refleja en el tomar decisiones acertadas,_

_sino en vivir con las ya tomadas aun y cuando no sean acertadas_

**Capitulo único Futuro y Olvido**

Shion miro por última vez el gran desierto circundante de la que alguna vez fue No.6, detestaba ese lugar sin embargo, casi siempre terminaba ahí parado, mirando sin mirar y esperando por algo que ahora sabia no sucedería jamás.

—Hoy se cumplen seis años, seis años de ausencia Nezumi. —Susurro dejando que sus palabras fueran arrastradas por el viento. —Hoy también se termina mi calvario. Con un poco de vergüenza soltó un beso al aire. —Espero que en donde estés seas feliz.

Seis años aguantando la ausencia, quizá Nezumi algún día cumpliría su promesa y volvería y de alguna forma él estaría ahí esperándolo pero no de la misma forma, no como hasta hace un año. El tiempo no perdona y la distancia borra cosas y se lleva otras.

Tres años se mantuvo llorando su ausencia, deseoso de verlo llegar cualquier noche, incluso consumiéndose en sus desvelos al punto de la enfermedad. La tristeza en el rostro de su madre lo hizo reaccionar, el señor Rikiga también tenía esa mirada de preocupación e Inukashi, ella simplemente se había abstenido de visitarlo para no tener que verlo morir lentamente.

—Ya volverá, las ratas siempre vuelven a su madriguera. —Le decía ella entusiasta al principio, después de cuatro años, ni eso.

—Shion, eres importante para él, estoy seguro de que volverá. —Rikiga aseguraba, aunque con menos frecuencia que en antaño.

Cierto, él era importante para Nezumi cuando estaban en el Bloque Oeste y buscaban la forma de entrar al centro penitenciario, y luego cometió el error de creer que quizá era especial, pero no, si tenía suerte llegaría a la categoría de amigo.

—Un beso no significa nada Shion, es solo un contacto entre labios, no representa más. —Esa fue su descripción que Nezumi le dio a un acto tan expresivo para él.

Y le hizo la promesa de volver, pero jamás le dijo que lo amaba, nunca menciono sentimientos más allá de una amistad.

Ahora que había madurado entendía muchas cosas, como eso de los diferentes tipos de besos, y también que el amor como él lo concebía no existe, hoy podía repetir las palabras de aquel joven, darle la razón y reírse de sí mismo.

—Tienes la habilidad verbal de un chimpase.

Tenía tanta razón.

—¿Sabía que estarías aquí? — Al tiempo en que preguntaba de forma algo afectada, el hombre alto le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a bajar de aquella elevación de tierra que aun mantenía a la ciudad con límites respecto al desierto.

—Te aseguro que esta fue la última Hamlet. —Respondió el albino antes de pasar sus brazos por los hombros y aferrarse a su cuello, dejando que su cuerpo callera completamente para que el hombre le atrapara.

—Sigues siendo demasiado ligero. ¿No estás comiendo apropiadamente? —Sus ojos azules lo escrutaron y sus manos delinearon sus costados hasta posarse en su cintura.

—Supongo que es difícil volver a tu peso después de una depresión como la mía. —Respondió con una sonrisa triste.

—Shion, sabes que si tu lo desearas yo…

—Hamlet, ya hablamos sobre esto. —Corto el peliblanco comenzando su caminata de regreso a la ciudad. —Ciertamente aun siento algo por Nezumi, pero no es el mismo sentimiento de adolecente deslumbrado de hace seis años, le tengo respeto, agradecimiento, admiración y mucho, mucho cariño, pero no es amor, ya no. Tú me enseñaste que quien te ama de verdad jamás te hace llorar y se mantiene a tu lado sin importar que. Nezumi fue alguien especial e irremplazable en mi vida pero es hora de dejarlo ir, si algún día vuelve, le recibiré con una sonrisa calidad y la puerta abierta, tal y como se merece una gran amigo.

—Shion. —Llamo Hamlet para tener su atención, luego se inclino a tomar entre sus manos al roedor que siempre acompañaba al albino y colocarlo en su hombro. —Sabes que eso no es cierto, que tu…

Un tímido beso cortó la oración, los brazos de Shion se enroscaron en el torso de ese hombre que le sacaba una cabeza y media de alto, sus ojos rojos brillaron con ilusión.

—Hamlet, el pasado se desvanece porque lo estas remplazando tu, no sabes cuanto sufrí antes de conocerte y luego cuando creí que ya no podía mas, que detestaba a todos, tu fuiste el único que se aferro a mí de tal manera que me hiciste sentir necesitado, amado. Cuando estaba con Nezumi en lo único que podía pensar era en la pesada carga que le obligaba a llevar, que no existía nada que pudiera hacer por él, y me sentía inútil y torpe cada que me sobajaba con sus palabras por mis descuidos y errores, pero yo lo amaba y creía que detrás de eso quizá el sentía lo mismo, me engañaba.

—Shion.

—Aun recuerdo cuando te lance la cafetera. —Rio coqueto. —Como saliste gritando y farfullando lo malnacido que era. Aun asi esa misma noche me esperaste a la salida con un ramo de rosas.

—Ramo que termino arañándome el rostro. —Shion asintió. —Yo sabía desde al principio que no sería fácil llegar a ti, pero me propuse que de ser necesario me convertiría en el remplazo de aquel al que amabas, aun a riesgo de que cuando volviera me dejaras de lado. Solo quería una oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amaba. —Shion volvió a asentir, los brazos de Hamlet lo sujetaron gentilmente para mecerlo a un ritmo inexistente. — Además esa no fue la pero cosa que me hiciste. Recuerdas cuando cancelaste todas mis identificaciones e ingresos, esa si fue una puntada de tu parte.

—Bueno para alguien como yo fue bastante fácil.

—Sí, y para colmo dejaste una flor lila como firma, te burlabas de mí y me dolía.

—Pero insististe.

—Porque soy masoquista y me encantaba ver esa mueca de malicia en tu rostro. —Con sensualidad se acerco a la oreja del peliblanco. —Es la misma que pones cada que lo hacemos. —Susurro sicalíptico.

—Hamlet. —Shion se sonrojo.

—Vamos tu madre nos espera para cenar. —Dijo tomando la mano de su acompañante para arrastrarlo detrás de él.

Shion miro la espalda de Hamlet, cuadrada, firme y musculosa, y de alguna manera se imaginaba que seguramente Nezumi ahora tenía más o menos esa contextura, pero esta espalda era real, la de Nezumi estaba lejos y solo en su imaginación, se alejaba de él mientras que la de Hamlet…

—Si regresara y él te pidiera que…

—Hamlet, el volverá porque así lo prometió, pero no me pedirá nada, porque nadie puede estar tanto tiempo lejos de quien ama, si hubiera sido por mí le habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo, pero él, él simplemente decidió por los dos y me dejo atrás, no, el no pedirá nada, ya no soy un niño, soy un hombre que comprende el alcance real de un sentimiento, así que estate tranquilo, mañana cuando enlace mi vida contigo será para siempre y seremos muy felices.

Los ojos azules de Hamlet le miraron con tristeza, dudoso y deseoso a partes iguales.

—Cuando el dio media vuelta listo para marcharse me dije, así debe ser, no deseaba causarle más molestias, pero no puede contenerme y llore, vi esa mirada de condescendencia en dibuja en sus ojos grises, él pregunto, ¿Estarás bien? y yo conteste que si, titubeante y fue hasta entonces que recibí esa promesa, ese consuelo, lo obligue a volver cuando él todo lo que anhelaba era ser libre. Si tú me hicieras esa misma pregunta en este momento te contestaría que no, no se puede estar bien lejos de quien te es indispensable, pero para dar ese tipo de respuesta necesitas confianza no solo en la otra persona y en sus sentimientos sino en ti mismo.

—Shion, entonces no te retractas de estar a mi lado. —Dijo soltando un suspiro que no había notado contenía.

—Claro que no, nunca. Y no te preocupes mas, estoy seguro que este donde este Nezumi sabía que maduraría algún día y que comprendería todo de la manera correcta, estos seis años han sido duros y también me han hecho más sabio, la próxima vez que lo vea le sonreiré, tomare tu mano y seguiré mi camino, así sin palabras ni reencuentros efusivos, desde la distancia el sabrá que estoy bien ahora y el podrá continuar su propio camino.

—Ya lo has visto, ya se han visto. —Hamlet lo miro asustado.

—Quizás, o tal vez solo fue un desvarió mío, no tuve el valor para acercarme, el estaba con otra persona y yo… bueno yo no podía echarle a perder el momento no sería justo después de todo lo que hizo por mí. Vamos a casa, mi madre nos espera, ya mañana cuando sea tu esposo olvidaremos esta plática y lo que hubo antes de nuestra relación.

—Shion. —Hamlet detuvo su andar. —Grita, Shion grita, grita su nombre o de otra manera sentiré que aun le esperas.

Shion le miro unos instantes luego regreso sobre sus pasos y a todo pulmón comenzó a gritar.

—Nezumiiiiiii….. Neeeeeeeeeeeezuuuuuuumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Las lagrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, pesadas y amargas, dolían más que antes, no tenía un balcón ni esperaba ver llegar por la ventana a un roedor todo empapado, era una despedida.

Hamlet asintió y también lloro. Al final ambos se abrazaron.

—No necesito gritar para tener protección. —Susurro Shion y Hamlet se inclino levemente para escuchar mejor. —Hamlet. —El aludido asintió. —Sabes porque las personas gritan. —Hamlet negó. —Porque sus corazones están lejos, la distancia es mucha y buscan alcanzarse a base de vociferaciones estruendosas, pero cuando dos corazones están tan cerca como el tuyo y el mío ahora, solo se necesita susurrar porque sabes que esa persona está ahí, atenta a todo.

—Nunca voy a dejarte.

—Espero que cumplas.

_La madurez es el cincel que termina de dar forma a nuestra vida._

Fin.


End file.
